


The Rebel Princess (or "Princess Misha")

by BeccastielDW



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: AU, Cockles Week, Crack, Crack-ish, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-03
Updated: 2014-04-03
Packaged: 2018-01-18 02:12:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1411153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeccastielDW/pseuds/BeccastielDW
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At eighteen, Misha Collins-Padalecki thought he was gonna marry some nice girl and have a good life but it was without counting on his parents, the freaking royal family.</p><p>The king Jared and his wife the queen Genevieve Collins-Padalecki revealed him that he had to marry the son of the king of Ackles, soon to be king. Their parents made a pact before their kids were born to reunite their kingdom and apparently the fact that Misha was not a woman didn’t seemed to change anything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Rebel Princess (or "Princess Misha")

Many thanks to my beta [Tennyo](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Tennyo) she's awesome !

 

At eighteen, Misha Collins-Padalecki thought he was gonna marry some nice girl and have a good life but that was without counting on his parents, the freaking royal family.

The king Jared and his wife the queen Genevieve Collins-Padalecki revealed to him that he had to marry the son of the king of Ackles, soon to be king. Their parents made a pact before their kids were born to reunite their kingdoms and apparently the fact that Misha was not a woman didn't seem to change anything.

The announcements were fast and everyone was happy in the whole kingdom. It was a joyful thing, a wedding and the reunification of two kingdoms and everyone was calling the heir Princess Misha!  Everyone was pleased except for maybe... Misha!

Misha was furious! How could his parents think they owned him and mess with his life like this! They wanted him to marry a guy! Misha was not gay for God's sake! Okay, he liked to wear good looking and fitting clothes and nail polish, but he wasn't gay alright! He told all of this to his dad but the moose just laughed at his face.

“Misha don't worry. I met the boy before, I'm sure you'll love him,” he simply said with a superior smile or at least Misha thought so.

His mom gave him a comforting hug and smiled sweetly at him before leaving him with his thoughts.

The "Jensonn prince thing" would arrive tomorrow and they all expected "Princess Misha" to be happy about this!

Fuck that! Fuck everyone, Misha would NOT give them this satisfaction.

Misha couldn't do that, he decided to run away as soon as possible. Like now!

He took his most precious things in a baby blue bag, a picture of his loved (but treacherous) family, his book of poems and a shiny cockle he found at the beach as a kid. He packed few clothes and undergarments, he didn't plan to go forever, but he will be gone  long enough for them to understand that they couldn't control him like a puppet  ...

Night fell on the kingdom and he discreetly left his rooms to go to the stables. He mounted Kale, his favorite white mare, and let's go! he shouted.

"Princess Misha" was gone, he thought, now came Prince Misha, master of his life going through adventure.

He felt free and happy, he let Kale guide him and closed his eyes feeling the wind, feeling wild...

and then a branch knocked him off the mare. He fell violently and felt his breath sucked out of his lungs. He took a gulp of air and sighed.

His collision with the ground was very brutal, he felt sore already. He tried to get up but groaned and fell pathetically on his sore butt.

“Are you okay?”

He almost jumped at the voice, he turned his head to see a guy standing beside a black horse.

“I'm alright”, he replied with a scoff, trying to be more presentable and get up but he fell again.

He heard a muffled laugh and glared at the guy murderously.

The stranger didn't seemed fazed by it, he looked like he found him very amusing, and Misha was fuming. It didn't stop the guy from walking toward him. He calmly tied his horse to a tree and when he arrived in front of him he extended a hand for him to take.

Misha looked at the hand and then took a moment to really look at the stranger. He was dirty blond and his green eyes were smiling like his lips, and he had freckles peppered all over his face and it was the cutest thing...

“Let me help, please.”

He placed his hand in the other and it was warm. He looked at the green eyes and felt himself blushing.

The other didn't notice, he looked at Misha like he never saw anything more interesting in his life. His smile was kind and honest and it was contagious. Misha smiled back at him and the green eyes were shining now.

The beautiful freckled guy seemed to remember himself and helped him to get to his feet. The prince slipped but this time someone was there to catch him.

An arm wrapped around his waist securely and he allowed himself to lean lightly against the stranger.

“Thank you”, he said, the other just shrugged in sign that it was nothing, but he was still smiling.

He didn't knew the guy but he already trusted him. It was crazy, but well he ran away for wildness, for freedom.

He let the other lead him to the black horse.

“Where were you going? Your horse ran away but I think you need to rest before going to search for it.”

“I don't know…”

“What?”

“I don't know where I was going, far from where I was I guess.”

He didn't know why he was telling the truth, it was stupid, but those green eyes were looking at him and there was no judgment, just curiosity.

“Why?”

“Long story. Don't feel like sharing now.” he showed his sore leg and immediately green eyes darkened with worry.

Freckles lifted him in his arms before he could protest and deposited him on the horse's back.

“I was going to take a room at the next inn anyway, is that okay with you?”

“Yeah but I...”

“You what?”

“Don't have any money,” he finished, feeling stupid. He just left with everything but money.

Freckles shrugged.

“Won't be a problem I have enough.”

“But…”

“It's okay I want to help.”

“Why?”

Freckles blinked.

“Because.”

“It's not an answer.”

“It's mine. hey what's your name?”

“What?”

“I just asked for your name.”

”I won't tell you.”

“Why?”

“Cause you didn't answer my question.”

Freckles rolled his eyes.

“And you, what's your name?” asked Misha.

“I'll tell you mine when you tell me yours.”

Misha snorted and Freckles laughed while untying his horse.

They were behaving like teenagers but it was refreshing in a way Misha liked.

They didn't talked the way to the inn. It seemed like Freckles had made a long journey, he looked tired, and Misha was quiet because he had a lot on his mind and didn't wanted the young man to know that he was the ''Princess Misha" everyone was surely talking about and mock him for that.

Arriving at the inn, Freckles asked for two rooms, but it was full because of everyone coming for Misha's princess wedding and there was only one free. Misha just rolled his eyes wondering when they would notice the ''princess" was long gone. Freckles turned to ask him if sharing the room was okay and he just nodded, it was no big deal, right?

The patron of the establishment gave them a key and showed the room, no one was paying attention to them.

Freckles made him sit on the bed and asked if he could remove his pants while he was fetching some ice for his leg. Misha just nodded, lost in his thoughts.

When the other came back with the ice as promised Misha was sat on the bed with only his shirt, his back against the headboard.

Jensen looked at him a moment and then sat at the foot of the bed to take care of his leg.

Misha was still thinking about his situation. His story was so stupid, just like his parents, stupid royal moose of a father, why couldn't he be in a normal family? Living simply like... like Freckles. He seemed normal enough, he was genuine and he was happy, right?

He looked at Freckles while he was putting ice on his slightly swollen leg, it relieved the pain a bit.

“Are you happy?” he asked bluntly.

Freckles blinked his green eyes in surprise.

“Uh... it's a rather personal question for someone who won't even tell me his name, don't you think?”

Misha glowered and Freckles laughed gently.

“Okay, I will answer because I'm not being a brat, unlike you.”

The prince sharpened his glare but it was only pretence, he was hiding his smile behind it.

“I sorta don't know,” Freckles said while gently massaging his ankle , “I just... I try to do what I think is right, make my parents happy. But sometimes I just... I wish there was more to it, you know?”

Misha nodded, he was listening very attentively. Freckles was so generous, he thought about others before himself. He wanted to give him something that would be just his.

“I understand,” he said, ”but you… you should do what makes you happy. If your family loves you, they’ll understand.”

Freckles looked at him sadly. He didn’t know why, Misha just wanted to hug him, to make him happy, to kiss his mouth until he smiled again.

Kiss his mouth?

Misha trembled at the thought, but the more he looked at the boy the more he wanted to kiss him happy.

He never met a guy he was attracted to before, why now? He didn’t know if he could be attracted to other guys, there was just Freckles in his mind, he was beautiful and kind, he was fascinating and attractive. And yes Misha wanted to kiss him, so he did.

He leaned in and caressed the boy lips with his, they were so soft.

Freckles immediately responded to the kiss and embraced him tightly and he loved it, the weight of his muscular arms wrapped around him, the warmth of his body, his sweet lips, his kisses.

Misha soon found himself on his back, Freckles’s body covering his but minding his leg and he was gently leaning on his elbows.

The kisses were great and he wanted more of it, he heard a satisfying groan when his hand landed on the cute ass. Okay so he noticed it earlier, how could he not?

He pinched it and Freckles laughed breathily, he smiled and his hand caressed Freckles’s face and the fluffy stray hairs on his forehead.

“Blue…” the boy whispered tenderly.

And then Freckles started to kiss along his jaw and then followed the line to his collarbone and sucked the skin, he was gonna have marks but he was happy about it.

Suddenly Misha grinned, okay so he was maybe... okay. hells yeah he was gay alright!

But he wasn't gonna marry that stupid Jensson prince, he was gonna have sex with his Freckles, the beautiful freckled boy with shining green eyes who helped him without knowing who he was, who had been so kind to him while he wasn't really being nice.

They would be free together. He wanted to follow Freckles wherever he was going, if he agreed, he hoped he would.

Freckles sighed against his lips.

“Blue... I wish I could marry you instead…”

Misha didn't react, too occupied by Freckles’s hands and lips on him but then the word...

Marry? Why was Freckles talking about marriage now?

“What?”

“I'm sorry, I didn't meant to,” said Freckles, already regretting what he said, “Oh blue, forgive me...”

“You... you are engaged?”

“I'm sorry, I didn't mean to, but then you were kissing me and I... I found you so beautiful and I am a dick but it's not what you think, I don't... I never met my promised, I don't…”

“You never met her?”

“Him, I mean I'm sure this Misha guy is great…”

Misha's eyes widened in shock while Freckles was continuing, looking very uneasy.

”But I don't know him and I never wanted to marry but now that I met you I…”

”Misha?!!!” Misha almost screamed, not believing his ears.

“Yeah that's his name, I guess now you know my name…”

“Jenson!!!”

“Jensen,” corrected the Ackles prince, “and I know you must be furious and I'm sorry but I never planned this I swear, I just wanted to help you and even if I... but I didn't predict I would... that I would…”

Freck- Jensen looked down, his face flushed, the freckles standing even more on the rosy skin.

“That you would what?” asked Misha trying to be calm

Jensen looked back at him finally, the green color in his eyes was shriveling, he looked shy and nervous.

“That I would fall in love with you,” he answered with a gruff voice.

Misha felt his heart fly in his chest, like it had wings wings, he never felt like that in his entire existence.

Actually he never felt like he had felt with Freckles.

Jensen...

The boy who was currently looking at him like he was his entire world.

“Fuck...“ he muttered, his dad was gonna be so smug.

Jensen's eyes widened in fear and he looked like his world had ended. Misha felt his heart shatter at the sight and kissed him to make him understand.

Jensen's hands gripped at his shirt like he was afraid he would run away, but he could not, he didn’t want to.

His destiny was set.

He loved him, he loved Jensen.

And Jensen loved him back, and that fact was so perfect, and he was so happy that it would lessen the fact that his moose of father was right...

But he was gonna give his dad payback for being too sure of himself anyway.

Maybe something sticky on his throne or is that was too immature? Maybe Jensen would help...

The two boys broke the kiss at the same moment to breathe but so close that it was in each other’s mouths.

“Blue... I…”

“You love Misha.”

Jensen's eyes widened.

“No!” he said, “I love you !”

Misha just smiled calmly. He took Jensen's hand and put it on the freckled prince’s heart:

“You love...”

And then he put his freckled hand on his own heart and said:

“...Misha.”

His blue eyes were trying to make him understand, Jensen looked lost for a moment and then

looked at him like he saw him for the first time.

“You... you are Misha?” he said dumbstruck.

”Yeah…”

He took the picture of him and his family from his bag and showed it to the other prince.

Jensen looked at it a moment, then looked at him and the picture again. Misha's palms were sweating, would Jensen still love him now that he knew?

Jensen then started to laugh heartfully.

Misha glowered, his arms now crossed in defense, but Jensen hugged him.

“No, I'm sorry I don't mean to laugh at you hon, I laughed at the situation, how is that...“ he tried to breath, “how is that real?”

“In my world”, muttered Misha.

Jensen took his face in both hands and looked at him fondly

“You are so cute, I love you (and your world) (I wouldn't exchange you for the world)”

“I love you too…”

Jensen peppered his jaw with sweet kisses, repeating how much he loved him.

“So tell me one thing princess…”

Misha snorted.

“Why did you run away?”

The prince pursed his lips.

“I didn't want to marry this stupid prince of Ackles I never met”, he said to tease him.

Jensen laughed.

“And now? Do you still want to run away from the stupid prince I am?”

“Not for the world.”

Jensen's face was the happiest he ever saw him.

“Ask me the question again”, he asked.

“What's you name?” Misha asked, “I already know, but you will always be Freckles for me.”

“No”, blushed Jensen, “the other one.”

Misha smiled.

“Are you happy?”

“Yes!” answered Jensen with honesty and joy and then kissed his lover.

The day after they went to the panicked castle to announce their future wedding.

When Misha explained why he ran away and why he came back, King Jared’s bitch face almost shone and then his smug face was the worst and Misha was already planning his revenge, and he was sure Jensen would help.

They get married few days after and lived happily ever after.

**  
  
**

**  
  
  
**

**Author's Note:**

> Okay well another fic I never planned to write omg lol I just made this edit for cocklesweek and wanted to write a summary of it and thought hopefully someone would take it as a prompt but I started the summary and it was not a summary anymore (seriously the amount of time it happen to me it’s unbelievable !) So guys I hope it doesn’t suck because I really wrote this quickly it was not planned and I was the first surprised ! I hope you guys like it just please you know let me know by a com so I know it wasn’t bad.
> 
> And well I know they are a bit OOC but they are younger and it’s AU also
> 
> ps : It’s supposed to be crack-ish, I just wanted something a bit crack-ish and funny and cute and romantic, I hope I did achieve it.


End file.
